1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to carrying racks for vehicles and, more particularly, to such racks for pick-up trucks and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art reveals a wide variety of carrying racks for vehicles.
However, most are complicated in their structure; are difficult to use or install; and are expensive in their manufacture.
None of the prior art discloses a rack easily secured to the open box of a pick-up truck and incorporating means positioned above and spanning the width of the truck box for optionally supporting a load or providing a barrier for protecting the truck cab while allowing space on the bed of the truck box for transporting large articles.
The rack of the invention is easily positioned on and fixed to the open box of a pick-up truck having a truck cab and incorporates a raised support or step spaced above the truck box, and an integral shelf spanning the width of the truck box and pivotally connected to the support, the shelf being optionally movable between a first or lowered position, wherein it supports a load while allowing space therebelow in the truck box for the storage of large articles, such as a snowmobile or the like, and a second or raised position, wherein it provides a barrier for protecting the truck cab from damage while allowing full access to the truck box for the transport of tall articles, such as a refrigerator or the like.